Talk:Hailstar
Concerns *More detailed history in both sections. It's too general. *References and citations. *''Crookedstar's Promise'' section needs to be expanded, an entire chunk of the middle of the book is missing. Battles of the Clans "the Lost Kits" Too general, and vague. More details required, since he IS the main character. Help? ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 04:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Detailed it more Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 18:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Mate? His mate in the sneek peek in skyclan's destiny is echomist because she is seen with her kits and hailstar thrusts his SON volekit to a warrior and tells echomist to take them to the elders den. Also later she comes to help rainflower's kitting and hailstar hollers "echomist beetlekit is crying for you" to this she leaves when brambleberry tells her to. 02:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle His kit is Beetlepaw. Should someone add that in?Mace of Dooooooooooom!!!!! 14:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) kit Is Timberfur his kit cause in the summary it says, He told his OTHER SON, Timberfur, to take Volekit to the Elder's Den. 20:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Here, I re-read it. I must've read this part wrong. He thrust his son at Timberfur, who was chasing another nest. "Take Volekit to the Elder's Den!" ^.^ I'll change it now, Even though I swore it read'' "He thrust the kit at his son Timberfur."'' 21:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh well that makes more sense! 14:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Charart Problem I did some editing on the Crookedstar's Promise section of the article and something strange has happened with the Charart. Instead of the normal blue box, there are just lines of text. Could someone please explain this? ---Rockpelt 14:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you edit it in source mode? 15:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Name? Does anyone know his warrior name, and the leader before him?Sorreltail45 12:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't think it was ever revealed. Sky, forever flying 12:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't revealed. I do think a nice name for him would have been "Hailfall" or "Hailstorm". The leader wasn't revealed either, I don't think. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Citation of Kits? I noticed that the citation number 3 says that the book claimed his kits were revealed to be his kits in the Allegiances, but all it says is that his kits belonged to Echomist; it doesn't say they belonged to him until page 1 or so. Starry Hawk 21:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Wide/Broad Shoulders Also, on pages 58 and 109 of Crookedstar's Promise, they state that Hailstar has wide/broad shoulders. Should we add that to his description? Of course, since we have a cite. =3 }} 03:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Eye Color- Amber or Yellow? (If I am wrong, please correct me, but I believe that we go by the description that is mentioned most) Hailstar's eyes are stated as yellow, but he is only mentioned with the eye color once, while he is mentioned with amber eyes three times. I do have all of the cites for the amber eyes and believe that his eye color should be said to be amber in the description instead of yellow. 21:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure yellow is simply a more specific shade of amber, honestly... Like with Willowshine only being called dark gray once and just gray the rest of the time. That one time we got a specific description we included it. So I feel the same way about yellow vs. amber. 21:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, the wiki usually goes with the first mention anyways. For example, Dovewing's eye color. She's mentioned with blue eyes more, but she was mentioned with yellow eyes first. (and Dovewing is a huge controversy that I don't want to bring up...) 22:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hailpaw?'' '' In Crookedstar's Promise, it is mentioned by Hailstar that 'Oh, yes! The barn, I remember I went there as a 'paw myself'. Terribly sorry if I got the sentence wrong, but, Hailstar himself mentioned being a 'paw. Should there be a charart for this, and should it be listed as one of his names? Thanks. He does have one, actually, and it is listed as one of his names - although it's unknown, since we didn't see him as Hailpaw. 14:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks! I think Hailstep (Goosefeather's Curse) is actually Hailstar. After all, he is the deputy of RiverClan, right? Hickorywhisker (talk) 17:45, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Hickorywhisker We cant make any conclusions at the moment. Goosefeather's Curse hasn't came out yet so we don't know. 20:08, August 20, 2015 (UTC)